


Won Everything

by XavIniesta685



Series: Text Talk [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Egypt, M/M, U17 World Cup
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: Text Talk 的番外
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Xavi Hernández
Series: Text Talk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968295
Kudos: 14





	Won Everything

卡西睁开眼睛时，第一感觉是有点冷。被子掀开了一角，冷空气从那儿直灌进来。感到有点不对劲，然后他突然想起了昨夜的事情，抬起头来，转动着脑袋寻找那个本该在他身边的人。  
哈维坐在他床脚边上的一角，跟他没有任何肢体接触，抱着膝盖，显然是刚刚一直在注视着他。见他睁开了眼睛，他稍稍露出了一点笑容：“早上好。”  
“你也是。”卡西嘟囔道，靠着床头坐了起来，揉着眼睛，他有一点不太确定这样问是否合适，但刚起床的脑子做不了复杂的考虑：“你为什么不坐过来？”  
“我想看看你。”哈维说，没有动，“昨晚在你家人面前我不太敢，怕他们会……后来又太黑了。”  
卡西拼命低下头去，不想被发现他的脸红得厉害。他能用眼角余光看见哈维在笑，仿佛让他难堪十分有意思，但这没有让他感觉不舒服，而是让他又想起了那些短信……他昨天怎么会认为那些是恶意的玩笑呢，刚刚的对话，就是X会说的、给他的印象，非常“X”，哦，应该是非常“哈维”……他提醒自己。  
哈维靠了过来抬起头吻他，他充满感激地闭上眼睛。可能是刚起床的慵懒的缘故，他们没吻得像昨夜那么认真，而是随随便便地擦一擦嘴唇，碰一碰面颊，他能感受到对方湿润的舌头掠过他的睫毛，他的鼻子碰到了对方卷卷的头发。他张开双手把哈维搂进怀里，他们的身子扭动着挤成严丝合缝的一块儿，有一点点的欲望，但不是很多，不足以打破此刻温和而宁静的氛围。  
“我又困了，”过了一会儿，哈维小声对着他耳朵说，他的头发抖动着，挠着他的脖子痒痒的，“你还想再睡一会儿么？”  
要是以前，卡西可能会考虑会不会起床太晚导致作息不规律的问题，但现在……他太舒适了，不想移动，不想思考，不想做任何决定。  
“那就再睡一会儿。”

-

当一个小时后Maria砰砰地敲门喊醒他们后（谢天谢地Maria没有进入他房间的习惯，否则事情会变得很难收场），卡西在套上自己的外套时，发现已经穿戴整齐的哈维以一种奇怪的目光看着他，皱着眉头。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
“哈维指着他的衣柜，以及满墙的照片，还有床头柜，加上床单。  
卡西环视了一周，摇了摇头表示他没有理解。  
“皇家马德里。“哈维简短地说，“到处都是，你是他们的球迷？”  
“我是他们的守门员，从十岁开始就是了。”  
哈维用双手捂住了脸，很久没有放开。  
卡西觉得很有些不可思议，“这有什么问题吗，我不介意你喜欢巴塞罗那啊。我知道所有巴塞罗那人都支持巴塞罗那。”  
“我是巴塞罗那的中场。从十岁开始就是了。”  
卡西的下巴掉到了地上。他被这个消息冲击得向后退了一步，双手抱住了头：怎么会有这么巧的事情怎么会有这么巧的事情怎么会有这么巧的事情怎么会有这么巧的事情怎么会有这么巧的事情？  
“噢我的天，”哈维显然也吃惊得不小，不过，他一边瞪大眼睛一边嘴巴笑得合不拢，快把眼泪笑出来了，“要是我妈妈知道我在一张印着巨大皇马队徽的床单上睡了一晚，我指不定得被赶出家门，更别说跟一个皇马的……噢我的天。”  
卡西感觉很难描述自己到底做出了什么表情，但他知道自己嘴角咧得有点疼。他闭上了眼睛，摇着头，“不行，不行，我需要一点时间消化。”  
“这样我们被国家队征召就合情合理了，”哈维评价道，但他突然想到一些事情，收敛了笑容：“这会对你来说有什么不同吗，我意思是……我现在不但变成了男性……还变成了你的敌人？”  
“除了我们在赛场上相遇的90分钟，”卡西答道，“我会尽全力阻止你……但其他时候，”他停了下来，望着哈维露出了一个无奈的微笑，他觉得很难用语言表达那种奇异的矛盾感，就像看着你最喜欢的狗狗在撕扯你刚刚买的泰迪熊，棉花散了一地，而且还得意洋洋地跑过来向你展示它的成果。  
但它还是你最喜欢的狗狗。  
哈维还在看着他，歪着头，像是有一点担心，害怕他接下来要说出的句子，他只能用行动表达自己的心情了：他走上前去把他狠狠拉进怀里，双手插进他的头发抚摸着抱紧，让他们的头靠在一起。  
“不会……不会有任何不同。”他终于说，将他们分开一点来看着哈维的眼睛，“你呢？”  
“只要你别在皇马赢球的时候朝我炫耀。”哈维一本正经地说，“还有，国家德比的时候表现差一点。”  
卡西搭在他肩膀上的手伸上去，揪住了他的一小块儿脸颊使劲扭。  
“嗷！”  
“那你也不许对我射门，”卡西开心地抓着哈维扭曲的脸，“你敢进我一个球我就永远不会原谅你。”  
“那可以，但我会把球传给绝对会进球的人。”哈维拍开了他的手。  
“我会挡下他的球！”  
“不你不行！”  
“你又没见过我守门！”  
“你又没见过我传球！”  
……  
直到他们闹完，下去跟家里其他人一起吃了早餐（Maria一直在问哈维好不好吃，卡西意识到她给昨夜的花换了水），收拾好东西搭上前往集训基地的公交车后，哈维才又重新拾起了刚才的话题。  
“也许我们不用争这么多，因为可能我们永远都不会在国家德比上面对面。当然，一线队的。”  
卡西没有说话。公交车上很嘈杂，但他们之间的安静持续着。  
“既然我们现在能去国家队……”他说，然后又闭上了嘴。一线队的要求比成年国家队都高，更不用说U17国家队了。  
一丝对未来的迷茫笼罩着他们，那种特有的、属于十六七岁的天才青少年的，他们一路被人称赞着长大，对自己的能力有着毋庸置疑的自信，梦想着站上世界之巅，所有人都告诉他们你们就应该是最优秀那位……但太多曾经被同样称赞过的前辈们的失败经历给他们巨大的心理压力。就像奔跑在长长的石桥上，身后的路碎裂折断，他们再累也不能停下，身后就是深渊。  
没有多少人能走到最后，他们知道，所有人都知道。谁也不能保证自己不是那个摔下深渊的人，无论你曾经多优秀。  
伤病、兽医、过于强大的竞争对手、无能的管理层、眼瞎的教练，等等，一切一切。或者是，你被失败磨蚀殆尽的自信心。

*

但也许卡西确实可以进皇马一线队，即使守门员的位置竞争比中场激烈得多，毕竟你不能同时派两个守门员上场……在那天傍晚所有人都到齐，一群十六七岁的孩子在赛斯和他的团队手底下开始训练后，哈维看着卡西漂亮地扑出一个点球时，他想。该死的，皇马又要有一个好守门员了。  
而他呢，面前的佩普过于不可撼动了，而他不知道他除了后腰还能打什么位置……他从十三岁起就被按佩普的模版培养，而佩普还如此年轻、强势、受人爱戴，他上赛季才拿过第一队长的袖标。赶佩普走？就像想象那不勒斯赶走马拉多纳，桑托斯赶走贝利，诺坎普赶走库巴拉。这仅仅是永远不会发生，而已。  
如果让他一直做佩普的替补，这已经是最好的情况，他想象了一下，那他也会留下的，不会有比巴萨更好的去处。除非他们把他拎着后脖子甩到大街上，否则他不会走。  
他觉得卡西也是不会离开皇马的，天啊，想想那一整个房间的白色布置。所以，除非奇迹发生，他们不会在同一间俱乐部效力。  
这听起来有点令人难过，但他那时候并不这样认为，可能是因为过于忙碌的集训安排让他无暇关注遥不可及的未来的事情，也可能是他跟卡西能够天天在一起，从睁眼第一秒到睡前最后一眼（孩子们都睡廉价的上下铺铁床，一个房间能塞下十几个），或者仅仅是因为……  
那个五月，马德里的阳光很好，而卡西总是在笑。

当然了，他们心照不宣地将他们之间的一切保密，假装仅仅是在几天之内迅速熟悉起来的朋友。赛斯对他们的融入速度表示惊讶，甚至还在一次训话中拿他们做摒弃俱乐部前嫌、为了国家队团结一心的优秀例子。  
“如果你们哪个人以后不踢球了回家，或者在业余球场踢球，也许你们就能真正成为对方的密友了。* ”有一次赛斯说，他看着又一次同时出现的两人，“看看你们。”  
也许不需要离开球场就行，他们在私下里说起教练的评价，两个人笑得发抖，是那种有一个瞒着全世界的秘密的狡猾的笑。但他们不敢接吻，随时会有人从其他地方进来，卡西掐了一把他的后脖子，而他伸出手去与对方的胸口接触了两秒钟，然后迅速放开了。

他们最接近暴露的一次是第一次赛后训练结束，大家一起去更衣室洗澡的时候。男性裸 体他们都从小到大见过太多，瘦削的壮实的，高的矮的，那玩意大的小的，形状漂亮的和丑的，都有。当然，如果有幸见到特别巨大的，男孩子们会发出一致惊叹，甚至有人会提出想摸一摸。  
但那天他脱到一半，上身已经光了，刚刚把裤链拉下来，然后他就抬头接触到了卡西的目光。在那一瞬间，他意识到，一，卡西的脸红得和蒸汽蒸过一样，他们只对视了不但半秒，卡西就如同被烫着一般移开了目光，二，他已经把自己脱光了，正在侧过身子努力试图遮挡一些这里每个人身上都有的东西。  
在一秒钟内，哈维完成了从困惑到恍然大悟再到采取行动的全过程，他转身把自己的洗浴用品全部扫进袋子里，然后撒腿冲到浴室的另一边，找到了离卡西最远的那个淋浴头再停下来，把所有人都吓了一跳。  
“怎么了？”站在他身边已经拧开了水的一个男孩子问。“有老鼠？”  
“有老鼠！！！！”水声嘈杂，让在他另一侧的男孩子听错了，发出了惊恐的尖叫，然后半个浴室乱成了一团。把助教都惊动了，跑进来问什么事。  
那次可能是他反应过度，哈维想，不过那是因为卡西自己先反应过度了……他跟自己争辩道，无论怎样，没有被人发现是最好的，然后他们就养成了每次使用浴室永远分居最远的两侧的习惯。  
这种集体生活确实给他们带来了很多不便。他感觉像回到了所有事情开始的第一天，当他跟卡西所有的家人聊天聊得眉飞色舞却不敢看一眼卡西本人的时候。他认识了不少新朋友，从皇家社会、格拉纳达、毕尔巴鄂之类的地方来的人，应有尽有。一个叫马切纳的后卫非常出色，人也很热情随和。  
他们训练、排练战术、晚上打牌、睡前躺在床铺上讨论女孩子，和争论哪个球队最厉害。尽管生活得充实，但他每晚睡前都会朝卡西睡的床铺看一眼，两个人在没有人在意的时候交换一个目光，再沉沉睡去。

在这样的日子里，一个月飞一般地过去了。

*

在他们在埃及降落后，听到的第一个好消息是，他们订的酒店里，他和哈维被安排了同一间。  
在那次浴室尴尬后他就再没对对方起过反应，而且他当时衣服脱得太快，以至于无处遮挡，感谢哈维的反应快速，他没被人发现，而且哈维也很罕见地没有拿这个来跟他开玩笑。  
“这下我们可以真正单独呆在一起了，是吧？”在他们迈进酒店房间之后哈维的第一句话是这个，同时充满暗示地朝他的裤链看了一眼。卡西感到嘴巴有点干，将东西往床上一甩就转过头来抱住了冲进他怀里的人，他们饥渴而凶猛地接吻，是的，他想念这个，在很多场合，在他目光落在对方的嘴唇上的时候。  
“不……不急，我们还有……”他在接吻的间隙上气不接下气地说。  
“最多25天，最少12天。”哈维立刻回答，所有跟足球相关的东西进了他的脑子就像刻录机一样忘不掉，“所以……我们争取晚点回西班牙。”  
他们都笑了，十分钟后助教来敲门提醒他们准备去晚餐的时候，他们还什么东西都没收拾。

*

西班牙顺利地以全胜战绩通过了小组赛，赛斯甚至允许他们放假一天，可惜狮身人面像和金字塔距离驻扎地太远，男孩子们只能放弃了旅游的计划。但哈维并没有很介意，因为天气热得过于令人难受，他宁愿留在室内看足球录像和听不懂的阿拉伯语的电视剧。毕竟，卡西也在，这是最重要的。  
因为他们不确定酒店的隔音效果，每次做爱都变成了一次提心吊胆的体验，但这样也有些意外的刺激感。他们养成了晚上回到房间后将门反锁的习惯，而且多次提醒对方不要在会露出来的部位上留下印记，毕竟，赛斯严格禁止他们去外面寻欢作乐，而真实发生的事情则会给他们带来更多的麻烦。  
“所以屁股就可以，”哈维总结说，“上身也不太保险，如果你在决赛终场前一分钟绝杀，你肯定想要脱衣庆祝……但没有人会脱裤子庆祝……”  
他的话太多了，卡西不满地想，他揪着对方的脖子拖过来接吻。

十五天后。  
“明天是加纳了，”睡前，哈维检查着比赛赛程表说。  
卡西躺在床上打了个大大的哈欠，“拜托，我都把加纳有可能的点球手的点球习惯背了三天了，你才发现明天是加纳？”  
“我们不会让他们有机会点球的，”哈维靠过来，爬上床躺在他的身边，吻了吻他的嘴角，露出了一点笑容。  
“你们最好是，”卡西嘟囔道，“否则回去之后，只要上过场的，全都一人给一刀。”  
“是吗，”哈维假装害怕地说，将一只手向下伸去，准确地找到他想找的东西，然后开始挤压揉搓，“还要给我一刀吗？”  
卡西抽了一口气，闭上了眼睛，他自己伸手顺着哈维的动作将睡裤脱下踢掉，然后将双手绕到对方身后扣住那两片圆圆的肉，用力将他们的勃起挤在一起。  
他们都在喘息，朝对方的方向顶着，哈维先用手将他们一起握住，然后卡西用他的更大的手包裹住了它。  
他们喜欢这么玩，可以玩很久很久，在床上、在浴室、在地毯上，在嫌插入太麻烦、需要太多准备工作的时候，或者互相口，像两个人一同舔一根凉丝丝的冰棍。用同一个频率上下撸动，在绝对的安静中可以很清晰地听见对方发出的有些忍不住的小声音，呻吟声、手和肩膀的颤抖，偶尔是心跳声。他们都喜欢在这过程中紧紧盯着对方的脸，欣赏自己每一次不同的用力的成果——男孩子们还会互相斗气，都说自己能坚持得更久，那可不，测试一下就知道了嘛。  
总会有一个人手先酸，有一个人先任由另一个带着动作，双眼失神地把头埋进对方的脖子里，甚至是尖叫出来。这时候另一人得负责用嘴，手，枕头，什么都好，把过大的声音憋回去。一般在这场持久游戏里输掉的人会事后更羞愧一点，另一个就会靠过去，把他牢牢地圈在怀里。  
他们在这方面是如此契合，简直像一对完美的拉丁舞搭档。这给单调无聊的大赛增色许多。  
今晚是哈维输了，也许确实踢中场比守门员要花费更多体力，不过卡西坚持说那是因为自己的魅力，反正这时哈维也没力气反驳，他可以开心地享受对方安静的几分钟。  
“如果我们明天赢了，我们就能进决赛了。”哈维突然说，在很久的静默之后。“西班牙U17世青赛历史上的第二次决赛，而我们从没夺冠过。上一次是1979年，输给了巴西。”  
卡西耸了耸肩，“记录就是用来被打破的。”  
“那如果是我们来打破呢，”哈维转过头来看着他，眼睛明亮，“西班牙从未夺得过世界冠军，无论是哪一级别……如果我们再赢两场，两场，那我们就是世界冠军了！”  
“国王都可能来接待我们，”卡西想起赛斯在离开马德里之前说的。“我，我不知道。”  
他脑海里突然出现了他捧起世界杯的场景，不是U17，不是U19，不是世青赛，是成年队那个……金光闪闪。巴乔曾为了它留下著名的悲怆背影，克鲁伊夫带着郁金香坠落，耶罗、瓜迪奥拉和恩里克落寞离开美国，西班牙从来、从来没有人做到过，甚至没有人走进决赛过。  
“你说，”他慢慢地说，哈维盯着他的眼睛，“在最好最好的情况下，我们有可能做到以前的人做不到的事情吗……拿下U17世青赛冠军，拿下U19世青赛冠军，拿下西甲、国王杯、欧冠、西班牙超级杯、欧洲超级杯、世俱杯……”  
“拿下欧洲杯和世界杯。”哈维跟着他说，随后露出了一个苦笑，转过头去。  
“我不知道。”  
“我也不知道。”卡西承认说。

*

第二天，他们确实没给对方点球的机会，他们输了。  
他们看着对方庆祝，每个人都把脸绷得紧紧的。  
“回家吧，孩子们。”赛斯跟他们每个人拥抱，“我们做得足够好了，我们还有机会……你们还有很光明的未来，大好的时光。”  
卡西成功忍到了回到房间才哭出来。哈维把他抱在怀里，一直没有松手。  
“我们做不到，”卡西呜咽着说，“我们做不到。我们不是意大利和德国，不是巴西和阿根廷。西班牙一直……”  
哈维拍着他的背，等着他哭完。他用袖子擦掉对方的眼泪，“但是我们踢得很好，我知道如果我们一直这样踢下去……我们会赢得一切。你昨晚问我，我们会不会赢得所有那些……我们会。我昨天告诉你我不知道，但现在我觉得我知道了……而且我很确信我们能。”  
卡西点点头又摇摇头。  
“振作起来，伊克尔。”他贴在他耳边说，“回家并不代表一切都结束了……我们还有任务要完成，你要做到答应我的事情。”  
“我答应了你什么？”卡西带着哭腔问道，吸了吸鼻子。  
“国家德比见。”  
他的脸距离卡西的脸如此之近，让他没有错过对方眼神闪过亮光的一瞬间。卡西在深呼吸几口后沉默了很长一段时间，然后呼出长长的一口气，直视着他说：  
“说定了，国家德比见。”  
“然后我们要赢下一切。”他补充。  
“赢下一切。”

END

*语出《斗牛士的三冠王朝》，是作者的观点，不是赛斯的，我忍不住用在这里。原句略有改动  
*最后“赢下一切”的梗来自报道说蘑卡那张著名世界杯赛后拥抱图，当时卡西问哈维“What’s left for us? We’ve won everything.”


End file.
